Changes
by Anglchic340
Summary: A story written years ago about the trials and tribulations in life. D/L all the way! Rated M for mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there. So this a story I wrote a couple years ago, and I thought it was worth posting because I put work into it! So let me know what you think--review review review!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Letty! Get your cute little ass down here!" Vince yelled up the stairs. "Were gonna be late!" Leon added.

"I'm coming! Hold up!" Letty yelled.

Letty and Dom were upstairs changing for the race tonight. Letty was putting on a black mini skirt with flames and her red spaghetti strap top with a mesh tank top. Dom came out of the bathroom and looked her up and down.

"I don't know about that skirt," Dom said eyeing her.

"What? Think some guy is gonna come on to me tonight?" Letty said, smirking.

"Hell Yeah! Just change…please?" Dom said, giving her a pouty face.

"Fine! Whatever…just tell Vince that my 'cute little ass' will be down in a minute!" Letty said, pulling the mini skirt back down. Dom pulled on a white wife beater and walked down stairs.

"Finally! Wait, where's Letty?" Vince asked.

"We had some problems with what she was wearing…she's changing" Dom answered. Letty came down the stairs a second later.

"Lets move!" Vince said, already walking out the door. Dom looked at Letty. She was wearing black pants that were low enough that the top of her red thong showed. He just gave her a look and walked out the door.

Mia rode in Letty's car, and everyone else drove they're own cars. They arrived fashionably late as usual, everyone else already there. As soon as Dom stepped out of the car, race hoes were all over him. Letty pulled up and hopped out of the car. She saw the hoes pawing all over her man, and decided to have a little fun of her own. She looked around, which guy? She chose Aidan, a guy she knew pretty well. Letty went over and began to talk to him. He cracked a joke and she laughed, touching his arm. She tried to touch him whenever she could, hoping that Dom was looking. Aidan couldn't believe the luck he thought he was having!

Dom got bored of talking to the chicks that flocked to him and looked up, trying to spot Letty. He found her talking to some guy next to his car. She was touching him! That was all it took. Dom was next to her in a second.

"Letty," Dom said evenly.

"Yes?" Letty said innocently. She knew she had struck a nerve and she loved it. Dom dragged her away from Aidan to talk to her.

"Who the fuck is he?" Dom asked, letting his jealousy show through.

"Aidan? He's just a friend. And why does it matter? I thought you wouldn't even notice I was gone, with all the hoes around you," Letty spat before walking away. Dom sighed. He had done it again. Letty had been really touchy about other girls around Dom after he cheated on her with Tran's sister, Jasmine. And with good reason!

Hector collected the money, and the race began! One of the many hoes there strutted out and raised her hands. As they dropped, Dom raced off the line. He was easily beating everyone there. That Aidan boy was catching up though. Dom sped up, waiting just long enough to hit his NoS and won. Dom pulled up in the middle of the crowd and got out. More chicks than before flocked towards him, knowing he was taking home a lot of money tonight. He pushed them all away and looked for Letty. She was sitting on the roof of her car, just looking down at the ground. Dom took his winnings from Hector and gave them to Mia to take care of. He walked over to Letty, who continued to look at the ground, even when Dom was standing in front of her.

"Letty?" Dom asked for the second time that night. She looked up into his eyes.

"I love you," Dom said, more than his usual public display of affection.

"I love you too," Letty said. She wrapped her arms around Dom's neck and hugged him.

"Can you believe her? I mean…what does he see in her? She just so…rough. I mean, look at the family she came from. Abusive parent, drugs, alcohol…" two hoes said, standing a little ways away from Letty. Letty jumped off the hood of her car and walked towards them. They had turned away from her and kept talking.

"I don't see why he didn't just dump her for Jasmine! She's much better…" one of them said.

"Hey BITCH!" Letty said, going over to the two hoes, "What did you say about me?"

"You know damn well what we said you piece of white trash!" the blonde said. That's all it took. Letty launched on the girl. She hit the pavement hard, Letty on top of her. Letty let down a rain of punches to the girls face. The blonde's friend grabbed Letty's hair, trying to get her off her friend. Letty's head was pulled back, her scalp screaming in pain. Dom had enough. He grabbed the one pulling Letty's hair and pushed her aside. He pulled Letty up and off the blonde. The blonde got up, spitting out blood, and slapped Letty hard across the face. Letty pulled against the prison of Dom's arms, trying to get loose and beat this girl some more.

"Come on baby," Dom said, pulling her away.

"Damn baby girl!" Vince said. He looked from the blonde back to Letty. Dom took Letty's keys and threw them to Mia. Then he led Letty to his car.

"Damn girl! I'm kinda scared now!" Leon joked as Letty walked away. Once Letty and Dom where in his car, Letty touched her face. There was definitely some swelling, and there would be a bruise or two tomorrow.

"What happened back there?" Dom asked, looking at Letty. He placed his hand on her knee and rubbed gently.

"They were talking shit about me…my family," Letty said, looking down at her feet, "and about you and Jasmine Tran."

Dom sighed. "I'm sorry. I've got to say though, you sure showed them who the hell not to talk about!" Dom said, laughing. Letty laughed a little, but her face was beginning to hurt, and her scalp felt like it was on fire. Dom drove them back to the house, where people had already started to party, as was accustomed. Letty walked in and went straight to the kitchen to grab a Corona. She drank down the first one within moments and grabbed another. As she walked back out into the living room, she saw Dom and Vince talking. She made her way over to Mia, who was setting out some more drinks. They talked a little, but were interrupted when the door opened. Johnny Tran walked in. Followed by his sister, Jasmine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"TRAN! What the fuck you doing here?" Dom asked. Jasmine smiled coyly at Dom, and Letty balled her fists.

"Just wanted to party!" Johnny said laughing. He took a swig of the bottle of Jose Cuervo before saying, "Where's your hot little mami? I'd like a piece of that." Johnny said, spotting Letty on the other side of the room. Johnny walked towards Letty as Jasmine began to rub her hands on Dom's chest. He grabbed her wrists and pushed her away. He started after Johnny, who had already reached Letty.

"Hey there. Wanna dance?" Johnny asked.

"Are you out of ur fuckin mind?" Letty asked. Johnny grabbed her arms and pulled her against him. He let go of one arm and grabbed her ass. Dom ripped him away from Letty and threw him towards the door.

"Get out. Don't. Come. Back. Ever." Dom said, his voice full of malice. Vince sensed the end of the party and shooed everyone else back out. Letty knocked back her beer and headed up stairs. She was exhausted, and her face ached. She walked into her and Dom's room and collapsed on the bed. Once everybody else was out, Dom came upstairs. He found Letty splayed out on their bed. He had brought some ice for her face.

"Baby, sit up," Dom said, sitting next to Letty on the bed. Letty groaned, but sat up. Dom lightly put the ice on her face and she hissed at the coldness.

"Damn. That hoe can hit pretty hard," Letty joked. She rolled her shoulders, trying to get out the tension she felt in them. Dom took off the ice and pushed her down on her stomach on the bed. He massaged her shoulders with his large hands, working out the knots. Once he was done with that, he slowly removed Letty's shirt, kissing each new inch of skin that appeared. He unhooked her bra with expert hands, throwing it across the room. As an afterthought, he grabbed a piece of ice from the towel he had brought it up in. He rolled it in his hands for a few seconds to get it to melt a little then ran the ice cube up and down Letty's spine. She let out a gasp at the cold sensations running up and down her back. It cooled Letty down, especially since it was such a hot evening. Dom dropped the ice cube back in the towel, and ran his tongue up and down her back, licking all the water off.

Letty sat up slowly and turned towards Dom. She ran her hands up his chest under his shirt, caressing his stomach. She slowly pulled his shirt off…and put it on.

"Hey!" Dom said. Letty just smiled. Dom knew her fondness for his clothing, even though it was too big on her. She had once said she loved the 'Dom scent' that always surrounded her when she wore his stuff. Dom got off the bed and walked over to his dresser. He pulled down his jeans, and then his boxers. Letty licked her lips as his firm ass came into view. She was disappointed when he pulled out another pair of boxers and put them on. Letty got up and grabbed a pair from the drawer as well. Something was so satisfying about seeing Letty wearing his clothes and nothing else.

Letty reached up, pecking Dom's lips before pulling away. Dom wasn't satisfied with that, and pulled Letty back to them. They were engaged in a heavy lip lock until Dom looked at the clock. 2:30 am. They needed to get some sleep if they were going to get up for work in the morning. Letty understood and got into bed. Dom soon followed. She curled up into his side, laying her head on his chest. Dom's arm went around her waist and they fell asleep.

When the alarm went off 7:30, Dom groaned. He turned the alarm off and rolled over, burying his head in the crook of Letty's neck and falling asleep again. 15 minutes later, Leon and Vince were pounding on the door. "Time to get up!"

Letty knew that they would keep pounding on the door until some one came and opened it, so she got up.

"Mornin Let. Nice jammies," Leon joked. Her breasts were clearly visible through the thin material. She shut the door and walked over to Dom's side of the bed.

"Time to get up baby," Letty whispered into Dom's ear. Dom smiled, then grabbed her, pulling her back into bed on top of him.

"Mmm…don't or we won't make it to work on time," Letty purred sleepily. Dom and the bed's warmth were getting to her. She laid her head on his chest and snuggled up in the blankets. They both soon fell asleep again. Dom woke up half an hour later and looked at the clock. He was late for work. He looked down at the sleeping Letty still on his chest and smiled. He placed her next to him and got up. He changed and headed out the door.

Letty woke around 10. She felt around in the bed for Dom, but he wasn't there. She rolled over to look at the clock.

"Oh shit!" Letty hurriedly took a shower and threw on a tank top and a pair of pants. She ran out to her car and sped to the garage. She parked and ran inside, walking straight to Dom's office.

"Dom! You let me sleep!" Letty said, aggravated.

"You looked peaceful," Dom said, not looking up from the paper work he was doing. Letty walked back out and began to work on the car that she was currently fixing. She worked steadily until Mia came over with lunch. Letty kept working, even though he stomach growled for some food. She pushed a piece of stray hair out of her face and continued to work. She was lying on a crawler, up under a Mercedes when some one rolled her out from under it. She smiled, thinking it was Dom, until she saw who it was. Her smile faded, and fear replaced her happy feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing here?" Letty asked. She looked around to see that everyone had gone down the street to the store. 'Fucked' she thought.

"Hello Letty."

"Michael, what are you doing here?" Letty asked again.

" I came to find my girl. Is that such a crime?" Michael asked.

"No, but what you did to me _is_ a crime," Letty spat at him.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Michael said, backhanding Letty. She fell to the ground and stayed there, knowing how his temper was.

"Get up bitch! Your coming home with me," Michael said.

"No. My home is here," Letty said softly. She was now standing, looking Michael in the eye.

"You slut! Your fuckin some other guy, aren't you?" Michael asked, balling his fists at his side.

"Michael. I LEFT YOU!! It's been 8 years, can't you move on?" Letty asked, becoming braver.

"I would have come sooner but I was in jail," Michael said.

"Leave me alone," Letty said, backing up some, "go away, and never come back."

"You can't do this! Come on baby…I love you!" Michael said grabbing Letty and shaking her hard.

"You don't love me. You never did," Letty said boldly.

He threw her to the ground. Michael turned around and walked out. Dom walked in to see Letty being thrown to the ground and a man walking out. He ran over to her.

"Letty? Baby, what's wrong?" Dom said. Silent tears were running down her face. Dom was really starting to worry. Letty never cried.

"Baby, you're scaring me. Please tell me what's wrong," Dom pleaded. Letty just sat there, rocking back and forth. Mia came over and pulled Dom away.

"Dom. Don't. That was…Michael," Mia said.

"Who the hell is Michael?" Dom asked confused and angry. He looked over at Letty, who was still sitting on the floor.

"He's her ex-boyfriend. He was abusive, so Letty left. He was later arrested for something, I don't really remember," Mia explained. Dom broke away from the hold Mia had on him and went back over to Letty. She looked down and away from everyone else, not wanting the team to see her so weak. Dom helped her up and pulled her to the car. He would have carried her, but that would have hurt her pride even more. Letty walked out to Dom's car and got in. As soon as she sat in his car, she burst out in tears again.

Dom got in and drove them to the beach. He placed his hand on her knee and soothingly rubbed. He tried to not look at Letty as he drove. Seeing her crying was breaking his heart into a million pieces. Once they got there, Dom got out and opened Letty's door for her. They walked onto the beach and sat down under a group of palm trees.

"Letty…do you want to tell me about Michael?" Dom asked.

"Mia told you…" she said, knowing it was true. Dom just nodded.

"When I was 14, I met Michael. We dated for a while and everything was great. My parents were abusing me so I went to live with him in his apartment. Then he started hitting me and controlling me. He tried to tell me what I could wear and who I could talk to. He was always putting me down and telling me what was wrong with me. I got fed up with it and left. I had nowhere else to go, so I went home. You know the story from there…I met you…and the rest is history," Letty said. She smiled as she looked back on the first time she and Dom had ever kissed.

"Oh God. Letty, I'm so sorry," Dom said. He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. As an afterthought, Dom asked, "Did he say why he was back?"

"He said he wanted to take me home. That I was his. That he _loved _me," Letty said. She shivered at the thought of going home with him.

"Don't worry. That'll never happen," Dom said with conviction. No one was taking Letty if he could help it. Letty had stopped crying and turned in Dom's arms to watch the people walking across the beach. Letty saw Dom's watch and moved to get up.

"Come on. We gotta get back," Letty said. Dom stood up and looked her in the eye.

"Are you ok?" Dom asked.

"Yeah," Letty said with a smile. Dom gave her a hug and quick kiss, and they headed back to his car. The ride was quick back to the garage. Letty prayed Mia had told them all already so she wouldn't have to. When she walked in, they all smiled at her. Mia came over and gave her a quick hug before going back to the store. Letty lay down on her crawler again and went back to work.

At 4 Leon called Letty over to his car.

"Hey Let! Can I have some help?" Leon asked. Letty walked over to help Leon put in a seat.

"Le, you didn't need my help for that," Letty said after the seat was in place.

"I know. I just wanted to see how you were doing baby girl," Leon said sheepishly.

"I'm fine now. I promise," Letty said with a smile. She went back and popped the hood of her car and went back to work.

At closing time, which was 6, Dom came up behind Letty and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck and rubbed small circles on her stomach.

"Ready to go?" Dom asked. Letty nodded and wiped her hands on a rag. She turned around and put her hand in Dom's front pocket. She _slowly _grabbed his keys, her hand innocently rubbing his crotch. But, just as soon as it had started, it ended. Dom let out a groan. Letty was teasing him again. Letty raced for the drivers side, laughing.

"Who said you could drive?" Dom asked with mock anger before getting in. Letty stuck her tongue out and got in. She started up the car and they went home. Letty's stomach growled uncontrollably the whole way home.

"When's the last time you ate?" Dom asked.

"Uh…yesterday," Letty said softly.

"Letty! You gotta eat!" Dom said. Letty rolled her eyes, saying "Yes dad," and walked up to the front door, unlocking it and walking in.

Dom went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer while Letty headed straight upstairs. She stripped and climbed into the shower. As the warm water cascaded over her body, she thought more about Michael. Even though she was putting up a happy front, his visit was still bothering her. She was deep in thought when Mia knocked on the door to the bathroom.

"Let? Its time for dinner." Letty quickly got out of the shower and dressed, towel drying her hair as she went. When she came down stairs, everyone else was already sitting down.

"Sorry to be late," Letty said sitting down in her chair. It was next to the head of the table, which was Dom's seat. The food was passed around, but Letty only took a little bit of each. She slowly ate the extremely small portion of pasta and salad, talking as usual. Dom watched at Letty barely ate the little food she had. He didn't understand. She hadn't eaten all day. She should be starving! Dom heard her stomach growl. As soon as she was finished with her sentence, Dom pulled her on his lap. No one really noticed since it was commonplace. Dom began to lowly talk to Letty, so the others continued to talk so they could have their privacy.

"You need to eat," Dom said.

"I did," Letty said.

"Your stomach is saying differently. What's wrong? You usually eat a lot more," Dom asked.

"My stomachs upset. I don't feel like eating much," Letty said.

"At least eat some more pasta so your stomach will stop rumbling," Dom said smiling. Letty shook her head and got up from the table.

"I'm gonna go sleep guys," Letty said to everyone at the table as she got up.

"Sleep?" Dom said disappointed. They hadn't had sex in a week.

"I'm sorry! Not every minute is about sex ya know!" Letty said stomping off. She slowly walked into her and Dom's room and began peeling clothes off. It was a hot night, so she forwent clothing. The cool sheets felt good against her skin.

"Letty?" Dom asked cautiously as he walked into their room.

"What?" Letty bit out.

"Are you ok? I mean, you haven't eaten at all today. That's not like you…" Dom said, trying to tread lightly and not make her mad.

"Michael…he stirred up some old feelings when he came. Back then…. I used to be bulimic. Only for a little while, right before I left him. He kept telling me how fat and ugly I was. I mean…I am fat Dom!" Letty said slowly.

"LETTY! You're anything but fat. Your skinny! Hell, you could stand to put on a few pounds…" Dom said, appalled that she would think that.

" I just…I don't want you to not want me because I'm too fat or something like that," Letty said, looking down.

"I'm not going anywhere," Dom said, smiling. He kissed Letty's forehead before leaving.

Letty fell into a light sleep, dreaming about Michael and what it had been like to live with him. She was tossing and turning all night, sometimes crying out in her sleep. She awoke when the alarm clock went off at 7:30. Still half asleep she waited for Dom to turn it off. When he didn't she noticed he wasn't even in the room. Letty thought little of it and went to get ready for the day. Once she had bathed and changed she headed down stairs for some breakfast.

"Where's Dom?" Letty asked when he saw he wasn't down stairs.

"He never came home last night," Jesse said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Letty couldn't believe it. He had cheated on her again! He promised he wouldn't! Letty flew out the door and drove at top speed toward Jasmine's apartment. As she pulled up, she saw Dom's car there. Letty ran up to the door. She tried the knob and it opened. Letty walked toward the bedroom. She heard moans coming from the room. Her stomach churned at the thought of seeing them together. She rounded the corner, and there was Dom, pounding into Jasmine. Letty turned around and left. Once outside, she retched in the bushes. It was true. He had cheated on her again. Letty hopped back into her car while pulling out her cell phone.

"Vince?" Letty said when someone picked up the phone.

"Letty? Where are you?" Vince asked concerned. Letty sounded terrible.

"I'm outside Jasmine's apartment. Oh god Vin…he did it again," Letty said. Her voice became hoarse as she tried to hold the tears back.

"That bastard! Letty…I'm sorry. Are you coming home?" Vince asked. He really couldn't believe Dom.

"Yeah. But I'm leaving Vince. I'm comin to get my stuff," Letty said before saying goodbye and hanging up. Letty drove back to the house and slowly got out of the car. She didn't want to leave Vince, Leon, Mia, or Jesse, but she had to get away. She was hurting too much to stay there. She walked in the front door to see Mia with tears in her eyes.

"Your really gonna leave?" Mia asked.

"I'm gonna have to leave the house for a little while. I'll still be at work on Monday and races!" Letty said, trying to lighten up the mood. She went upstairs and began to pack her things. It was so difficult to take her things out of this room. She took enough clothes for a weekend, but placed everything else in boxes and put it in the guest room. Leon and Vince came to help her with the boxes.

"When will you be back?" Vince asked. He was gonna miss her, no matter how long she was gone.

"I don't know…probably Monday. I need to do some thinking," Letty said. She took one last look at the room and walked out. She dropped her bag at the bottom of the stairs and walked into the kitchen to say goodbye. Mia was still crying.

"I'm gonna miss you," Mia said, hugging Letty.

"We all will," Jesse said. Letty gave everyone a hug, saying, "You guys act like I'm never coming back. I'll be back in a few days!" Letty said. She turned and grabbed her bag without looking back. If she looked back, she would have even more doubts about leaving. She pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the highway.

"Don't tell Dom how long she'll be gone," Mia said, watching Letty drive away.

"Why not?" Leon asked.

"I want him to think she's never coming back. He's fucked with her heart too many times," Mia said. The guys were taken aback by Mia's attitude. She was usually the kind and forgiving one. They knew it was true though.

Dom pulled up around 11. He walked in with a smile on his face. He didn't want anyone to think it out of place that he had been gone. He walked into the kitchen to find Mia there, making some sandwiches for the boys.

"Hey Mia," Dom said, kissing her cheek, "Where's everybody?"

"The boys are down at the garage," Mia said, trying to keep her composure. She knew what the next question would be.

"And Letty?" Dom asked. He could tell that something was bothering Mia.

"I don't know," Mia answered plainly. She grabbed the platter of sandwiches and walked outside to her car.

"You don't know?" Dom asked, confused.

"She left. She saw that you didn't come home last night and went looking for you. She found you…with Jasmine. So, she left," Mia said. She suddenly turned on her brother.

"How could you do this to her? She loved you with everything in her, and you just toss her aside for the next available slut!! You cheated on her once, and she forgave you! But no…you had to do it again! You really fucked up this time Dom!" Mia said before getting in her car and driving away.

Dom couldn't believe it. Letty couldn't really be gone. He ran back inside and up the stairs to their room. All her stuff was gone. It was exactly the same as when he had left it, except everything Letty had been extracted. Dom sat down on the floor numbly. The best thing in his life…and he had to screw it up.

Letty drove until she was bone tired. Seeing a hotel, she pulled in and got a room. Letty changed into some more comfortable clothes and cried herself to sleep. Letty spent almost the entire next day in bed. Whether she slept, cried, or watched TV, she didn't get out of bed. Later that day, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Letty said, praying it wasn't Dom.

"Letty! Its good to hear your voice" Mia said.

"Hey Mia. How are you?" Letty said, sniffling.

"Who cares? How are _you_?" Mia asked.

"I'm doing ok…working through my issues," Letty said.

"Dom's in hell. He hasn't left his room since he found out," Mia said.

"Why? I'm coming home in a few days!" Letty said.

"He doesn't know that!" Mia said with a small laugh.

"Mia! You didn't tell him?" Letty asked. She was surprised by her behavior.

"Hell no! He deserves all the pain he's feeling," Mia said, "Oh, I gotta go. Its great to hear from you! Come home soon!"

"I'll try," Letty said, and then hung up. So, Dom was feeling pain from her leaving. 'I thought he wouldn't even care. I didn't do this to punish him, I did it for me.'

For the next three days, one of the guys called her. She laughed at the stories they told her about what stupid thing the other had done. They said as little as possible about Dom. When Jesse called Letty would talk to him about Dom.

"Jesse…how's Dom?" Letty asked.

"Bout the same. He came out of his room the other day, grabbed a beer, and went back upstairs.

"I'm comin home tomorrow," Letty said, "I'll meet you guys at the race."

"Great!!" Jesse said.

The following morning, Letty woke up refreshed. She was ready to go home and see her friends. She picked out the sexiest clothes she had and got in her car. On the way home she gassed up her car, and saw Johnny.

"Hey there," Johnny said, standing next to her while she pumped her gas.

"What do you want Tran?" Letty asked. She really didn't need this right now.

"I just wanted to see if you're coming to the race tonight," Johnny said with a smile.

"Yes," Letty said. She was thankfully done getting gas and sped away. Johnny was seriously starting to creep her out these days.

Letty pulled up to next to Jesse's car.

"Letty!!" the team said when she got out of the car. Mia tackled her as she stepped out.

"Good to see ya baby girl," Vince said with a hug.

"Welcome back," Leon said with a hug. Jesse just smiled before heading over to Hector to see who was racing. Letty looked around to see if Dom was there.

"He didn't want to come, but we made him," Mia said with a smile.

"Where is he?" Letty asked.

"Probably next to his car," Mia said. She went to go watch the race while Letty went to find Dom. She found him…with Jasmine. Although, it looked like Dom was trying to get _rid_ of Jasmine.

"I'm gone for awhile and your _still_ here?" Letty said, coming up behind Jasmine and Dom.

"Letty! I was afraid I was never gonna see you again…" Dom said hugging Letty tightly.

"You haven't left yet?" Letty said to Jasmine.

"What do ya mean? Sure, he's happy to see you now, but wait a week and he'll be back. I guess you're just not good enough in bed," Jasmine said with a smile. Letty punched her before Jasmine had time to react. Jasmine slowly stood up. Her lip was busted.

"You gonna let her do that to me Dom?" Jasmine said, pleading with Dom.

"I sure as hell am. Bye. I won't be seein you ever again," Dom said, pulling Letty to him.

"Bitch," Jasmine said.

"You just don't get it, do you? Have the hairspray fumes gone to your brain? Letty said. She moved to punch Jasmine again, but Dom stopped her. Letty looked back and him, and walked away.

"Letty…wait!" Dom said, running after her. "You came back. I missed you."

"Obviously. I'm sure your bed wasn't cold though," Letty spat out.

"It wasn't like that Letty!" Dom said. Letty got into her car, saying "I'll talk to you at home," before driving away, her tires squealing.

Letty drove home at top speed, not stopping for a single red light. She just wanted to get back to home and take a long, hot shower. She parked in front of the house and walked inside. The door shut behind her before she had a chance to close it.

"Hello Letty," Michael said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Michael. What are you doing here?" Letty asked. She now wished she had not left the race and come home alone.

"I told you I would be coming for you. Grab your shit," Michael said, pulling her towards the stairs by the arm. Letty yanked her arm out of his grasp.

"What is with you? I'm never going with you! You'd have to kill me first," Letty said with disgust.

"That can be arranged," Michael said with a gleam in his eye. He was bigger than Letty, and definitely stronger. Michael proceeded to punch, kick, and slap Letty around until she was black, blue, and bleeding.

"I was gonna be nice. It was gonna be great for you baby, but now its gonna be hell," Michael said before walking out the door. Letty tried to move off the floor, but it hurt too much. She spit some blood out and tried again to sit up. She blacked out in the process.

"Dom, what did you do this time?" Vince asked as Letty sped off.

"She saw me talking to Jasmine. I was trying to get Jasmine to leave me alone…" Dom said.

"Where's she goin?" Leon asked, walking up.

"Home," Dom said. The races went on with out a hitch, and the cops never came. Dom couldn't wait to go home. He raced all the red lights on the way and made it home before the rest of the team. Although, once he was in front of the house, he was unsure as to what to do. He didn't want to get into another fight with Letty and have her leave again. He sat on the hood of his car deep in thought when the rest of the team pulled up. Mia went right in, followed by Leon, Vince, and Jesse. Dom was jolted out of his thoughts by some one yelling.

"Oh God! LETTY!!" Mia screamed, running over to her beat up friend.

"HOLY SHIT!" Vince said, also running over. Dom came sprinting into the house. He didn't know what to expect. What he saw was definitely not it. Mia had put Letty's head in her lap. Letty woke up after a few minutes, coughing and spitting out the blood that had collected in her mouth from her busted lip. Dom knew right away who had done this. 'It was that fucker Michael.' Dom saw red and began to walk out the door. He was gonna track him down and make him hurt ten times as bad as Letty was.

"Dom!" Mia called, gently putting Letty down before getting up.

"I gotta do this. He hurt her Mia…" Dom said, rage filling every part of him.

"She needs you right now," Mia said, pushing him towards Letty. She had blacked out again.

"She needs to go to the hospital man," Jesse said. Dom shook his head and picked up Letty gently. He knew she was gonna be pissed that she was being taken to the hospital. She _hated_ it there. But she needed to be taken care of.

Dom rushed into the Emergency Room. A nurse rolled up with a gurney and Dom put Letty down. The nurse rolled Letty away, Dom trying to follow.

"I'm sorry sir, you can't go with her. As soon as she been put in a room, you'll be able to see her," another nurse said. Dom sat down in a chair, his head in his hands. The team came a little later and waited with Dom for any news. About and hour later, a doctor came out.

"Who's here for Ms. Rodriguez?" The doctor asked, looking around. The entire team stood up and went over to the doctor at the same time.

"Whoa. Ok…a Mr. Torretto?" the doctor said. Dom stepped forward. "Follow me," the doctor said. The rest of the team sat back down.

"Leticia has a broken wrist and a few bruised ribs. We've already wrapped and set those. She also has a few rather large bruises and a split lip. We'd like to keep her here over night for observation," the doctor said.

"Oh FUCK no!!" Dom heard Letty scream from her hospital room, "I'm NOT staying here over night!!"

Dom chuckled 'same old Letty' and walked into her room.

"Dom! Tell her I'm not staying here!" Letty said. She was a wreck. Her hair was messed up and her face was covered in bruises.

"Baby, you really do need to stay here over night. We gotta make sure your all fixed up," Dom said. That pissed her off even more!

"I'm NOT staying here! And don't call me baby you asshole!" Letty said, angry. The nurse looked intimidated by this girl, and even more by the man that had walked in.

"I'm gonna go get the rest of the guys," Dom said, turning towards the door.

"Finally! I know one of them will get me out!" Letty said. Dom hoped the others would calm her down some.

"Letty!" Mia said, running over to hug Letty.

"Ugh! Watch the ribs Mi," Letty said with a slight smile.

"Hey baby girl. You gave us a scare," Vince said. Jesse and Leon just smiled at her.

"So, who's gonna bust me outta this joint?" Letty asked hopefully.

"Well…" Dom said again.

"Shut up Dom! I want to go dammit!" Letty said. Leon called a doctor in.

"Doc, you gotta let her outta here. If you don't she'll just cause more of a disruption," Leon said, trying to persuade the doctor.

"Its possible. But some one would have to make sure she got her pills three times a day and that her ribs are wrapped." Mia took responsibility, so the doctor explained everything she would have to do. All the guys left, and Mia helped Letty get changed into some clothes they had brought for her.

Letty walked out of the hospital, trying to put on an air of ease. In reality, she felt like shit, and it hurt to breathe. Dom got into his car, expecting Letty to ride with him. Instead she got into Leon's car with Vince and Leon. She and Vince sat in the back, with Letty asleep in Vince's lap. Dom drove home, alone and jealous.

When Leon pulled up, Dom had just gotten out of the car. Vince got out of the back, Letty in his arms. Dom growled low in his throat at the sight they made. He had to remind himself that Vince was like a brother to Letty. There was no romance there.

Letty woke up as Vince was putting her on the guest room bed.

"Hey Lett. How ya feeling?" Vince asked.

"I don't like this bed. This isn't mine. I want my bed," Letty said, still half asleep. Vince reluctantly brought her into Dom's room. She has slept there for years now. Dom was in the room, changing to go to bed.

"She wants to sleep in 'her bed'" Vince said before putting her down on the bed. "You got it from here brotha?" Vince asked. He was bone tired.

"Yeah," Dom said. Vince gave Letty a quick kiss on the forehead and left. Dom took off her pants, so she would be more comfortable. He saw all the large bruises that covered her legs. Michael would have to pay for what he did.


	6. Chapter 6

So this is the last chapter of what I have previously written. Please let me know what you think, if its worth continuing, or if it should remain unfinished forever! And as always, review review review!

* * *

Chapter 6

Letty stayed far away from Dom. She cried out in her sleep, reliving the beating, as well as all the other she had gotten from Michael. Letty shook in fear as Michael stood over her in her dream.

"No! Don't touch me!" Letty yelled out in her sleep. Dom had been awake for a while now, listening to Letty whimper in her sleep. She seemed so vulnerable. She was always such a hard ass. Not one to be scared or whimper or cry. When she cried out, Dom couldn't take it anymore. He shook Letty awake.

"No. No!" Letty said, still thinking it was Michael that was shaking her.

"Letty," Dom said. Letty realized it was Dom and relaxed.

"I feel like he's gonna come get me again," Letty said after awhile.

"He won't…I won't let him," Dom said, seriously.

"I hate feeling scared. I was past it! Then he came back…" Letty said.

"Shh…" Dom said, lightly stroking her back. He was testing to see if she would let him hold her as he wanted to so badly. Letty's resolve broke, and she pressed herself fully against Dom's broad chest. Dom gladly wrapped his large arms around her. After a few moments, Letty pushed away from Dom.

"No," Letty said, once again scooting as far away from Dom as possible.

"Letty…come on," Dom said. He knew she was scared, and that he wanted to comfort her so badly.

"No Dom! You….you cheated on me! I loved you with everything in me! You were my first real love! I lost my virginity to you!," Letty said with hurt in her voice.

"I'm sorry Letty…I really am. I don't know what else to say…" Dom said looking down.

"What I don't understand is why! I mean…am I that bad in bed? Or is it the fact that I made you wait awhile? I was on my period Dom! I mean…. damn! And you promised that you weren't going anywhere. Right after I told you about…" Letty said screaming. She was sure the whole house could hear her, but at this point she didn't care.

"What? Being bulimic?" Dom said screaming back. He _knew_ everyone heard that.

"Jesus Dom! I don't think they heard you down the street!" Letty said, getting up.

Letty slowly got up and grabbed a blanket off a near by chair. She slowly walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"Letty. Come back to bed. Your still hurt," Dom said pleading. He knew it hurt her to walk, and yet she did it all the same.

"No. Go back to bed," Letty said, flicking him off. He followed her though. Letty walked down to the basement and into Vince's room.

"What are you doing Let?" Dom asked. Vince was woken up by Dom's deep voice. Letty laid down on Vince's bed with her blanket and curled up into a little ball.

"I'll be right back Lett," Vince said. He dragged Dom out of the room.

"What's up?" Vince asked,

"We fought. She's having nightmares and I tried to comfort her and she went off," Dom said rubbing his neck.

"Is it true she's bulimic?" Vince asked, concerned. He had heard Dom yell it a few minutes earlier.

"She used to be. Hell, she might be again. I don't know. The visit from Michael really messed her up," Dom replied rubbing his head.

Vince nodded and went back into his room. He laid back down on the bed and Letty scooted towards him. Vince wrapped her in a friendly embrace and she fell asleep.

Dom's heart broke in half. She let Vince hold her and not him. Dom was pissed and hurt. He punched the wall in anger. He shook his hurting hand as he walked back upstairs. He didn't sleep the rest of the night.

Letty awoke to find her head on Vince's chest. She looked up to find him still asleep. She tried to get up quietly, but let out a groan of pain. Vince woke up.

"How ya feeling girl?" Vince asked.

"Like shit. Thanks for letting my sleeping here, by the way," Letty said.

"No problem. You know I'll always be there for ya baby girl," Vince said with a smile, "Come on, and let's get you some more of those pain pills."

All day tension filled the air. Letty and Dom wouldn't even be on the same side of the room. And to top it off, Dom was also mad as Vince for letting Letty share his bed last night. Letty's words from last night haunted him all day. Why had he gone to Jasmine? It was business. Dom needed some parts from Tran, but Tran wouldn't give them up, so he went through his sister. But he couldn't tell Letty that! That would make it seem that he cared more about cars than he did her, and that just wasn't true.

Letty was having some problems. She couldn't move well enough to work on a car, or work at the store, so she was stuck in the office. All the guys agreed to keep her where they could watch her. Letty was bored out of her mind. She walked out to see what Jesse was doing. She helped him with picking out decals for a while, and then got bored with that too.

"Screw this. I'm going home," Letty said. She grabbed her keys and started towards her car. She didn't get very far before she was stopped.

"Where ya going?" Leon asked.

"Home. I am BORED out of my MIND here! I can't do anything! See ya later," Letty called back. She kept walking towards the car.

"No your not! Stay here!" Leon said.

"Sopleme!" Letty said in Spanish.

"Hey! I know that means blow me!" Leon yelled back at her. She started up the car and caught Vince and Dom's attention.

"Letty! Get out the damn car!" Dom said. Letty just shut the door, sticking her middle finger up out the window and drove away.

"I'll go get her," Vince said. Dom pushed him back and went towards his car. "I got it," Dom said. Dom got in his car and sped to the house. Letty's car was parked outside. He walked up to the house and was about to open the door when he heard screaming from within. He burst through the front door to see a limp Letty in the arms of Tran.

"What the fuck?" Dom asked.

"Dom…so nice of you to join us!" Tran said, smiling.

"What do you want with Letty?" Dom asked.

"Well, I was gonna take her for a little ride, but since you're here, lets have a little chat first. Tran put Letty down on the couch. Letty moaned as she woke up, then began to slowly sit up. Her ribs hurt like hell and every movement was killing her.

"You got my sister pregnant," Tran said bluntly. Dom sat down in a chair and put his head in his hands. Letty let out a little gasp. It was bad enough that Dom had screwed Jasmine, but now they were gonna have a kid? Letty couldn't handle it. She got up and moved towards the stairs.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" Tran said, pulling Letty back.

"I have to pee," Letty said, walking again towards the stairs.

"Hold it," Tran said, pushing her toward the couch. Letty landed roughly on the couch. Dom used Tran's moment of distraction to grab the baseball bat that was by the door. Tran backed up towards the door, a smile on his face the whole time. He quickly left, afraid of getting his ass kicked. As he roared off on his bike, Leon, Vince, Mia, and Jesse came in the back door.

Dom went over to Letty and tried to see if she was ok.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Letty screeched, pulling her arm away from Dom. Dom looked into her eyes; there was so much pain in them. The team walked into the room, the tension thick. Mia took a visibly shaken Letty upstairs to her room. Letty laid down, trying to put on a brave front for Mia. Mia told Letty she would be downstairs and left the room, shutting the door behind her. Mia heard Letty break out in tears, sobs coming out of the usually strong girl. Mia's heart went out to Letty. She seemed to be having the worst time right now. She went back down stairs to find the guys sitting in silence.

"Somebody wanna tell me what the _hell_ is going on?" Mia said outraged.

"Tran came by…Jasmine…she's pregnant," Dom said.

"Oh my God," was all Mia could say. Then she walked up to Dom and slapped him across the face as hard as she could.

"You bastard! Letty's upstairs bawling her eyes out, again, because of you and this slut!" Mia said. She moved to hit Dom again, but stopped herself. She looked at the boys for some back up. They were all glaring at Dom with the 'eat shit and die' look. Jesse walked upstairs to check on Letty. He tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Let…can I come in?" Jesse asked soothingly. There was no answer. He didn't even hear movement in the room.

"Letty? Open this door!" Jesse said a little more forcefully. He had a bad feeling. The rest of the team came rushing up the stairs. Vince kicked the door open and looked around for Letty. He found the bathroom door also closed, but not locked. Letty was in there throwing up the little food she had eaten. He could hear her sobbing, throwing up and whimpering.

He heard her searching in the cabinets for something, and he opened the door. He saw Letty holding a razor blade in her hand; her wrist was beading with blood. She hadn't cut her arm that much, but it was still bleeding. She was about to do it again when Vince barged in. Letty was never one for self-inflicted pain, so she barely let the blade graze her skin the first time. He knocked the razor blade out of her hand and across the bathroom. He grabbed a towel and applied pressure to her cut. It wasn't bad, and she wouldn't have to go to the hospital. Luckily she hadn't done it again or she might have died.

Letty continued to cry. Her face was streaked with tears. Vince's heart broke to see her like this. He brought her out to the bed and sat her in his lap, hugging her and rocking her gently. Letty slowly calmed down.

A little while later she said, "It wasn't supposed to happen this way."

"I know…" Vince said.

"We were supposed to be in love, racing and winning and partying. I was supposed to be the one that would give him the kid. What's wrong with me Vince? Why doesn't he want me?" Letty asked before breaking out in fresh tears.

"Its not you Letty. You're beautiful. It's Dom. He's messed up…" Vince said. The rest of the team stood outside the door, sympathetically looking on. Dom finally came up the stairs to see everyone outside the door.

Mia glared at him and went to her room. Jesse flicked Dom off, bumping into him purposely on his way down the stairs.

"What happened?" Dom asked softly, looking at Vince and Letty. Vince was still holding the rag on Letty's wrist and it had a red blotch on it.

"She was cutting herself. She loves you _that fucking _much," Leon said solemnly before also entering the room and sitting down on the bed. He rubbed up and down on Letty's back.

"I'm tired," Letty suddenly said. Leon carried her down the stairs and laid her on his bed. Letty's eyes were drooping, but she still managed to say, "Stay with me." Leon nodded and lay down next to her.

Vince had gone into to try and clean up the bathroom. There was blood on the tub and on the floor.

Dom walked in, saw the blood, and lost it. He slumped to the floor and bawled his eyes out. Vince looked at Dom; shocked that such a strong man would weep so openly.

"What am I gonna do Vince? I gotta make things right between me and Letty," Dom said, looking up imploringly at Vince.

"First, go find out about Jasmine. See if she really is pregnant, or if Tran's just messing with you. Then, go talk to Letty," Vince said. He finished cleaning up the room and left. Dom got up a little while later and drove to Jasmine's apartment. He knocked on the door softly.

"Dommy!" Jasmine said smiling.

"Are you pregnant?" Dom asked bluntly. Jasmine's face sobered instantly.

"Yes."

"…Who's the father?" Dom asked uncomfortably.

"Aidan," Jasmine said looking down. Dom couldn't believe the same guy that had been flirting with Letty was also the father of Jasmine's baby.

"Then why did your brother come tell me the baby was mine?" Dom asked, pissed off that he had been mislead.

"I told him that I was pregnant, and he immediately assumed it was yours. He left before I could tell him it wasn't you," Jasmine said. Dom turned around, leaving Jasmine on her doorstep.

Dom walked back to his car and got in before collapsing into the seat. He thanked God for his fortune, and prayed that Letty would forgive him and take him back.

Dom drove like a madman back to the house. He wanted to talk to Letty as soon as possible. He walked down the stairs and into Leon's room. He found Vince on one side of Letty and Leon on the other. They were comforting and protecting her, as big brothers would do. Letty's face was streaked with shed tears.

Leon woke up when Dom stepped into the room. Leon said nothing, glaring at Dom the entire time. He got up and walked around to the other side of the bed, shaking Vince lightly.

"Get up man," Leon said, pulling Vince off the bed. Vince groaned, but got up. Letty barely stirred, despite all the movement.

"We gave her something to help her sleep. Nothing bad…just some Benadryl," Vince said, exiting with Leon.

Dom sat in a chair by the bed, looking at Letty, her form curled up protectively. He wondered whether Letty would forgive him, or whether she would scream at him to not touch her again. Silent tears fell down Dom's face as his heart broke. He put his head in his hands and cried, sobs racking his large body.

Dom didn't know how long he stayed like that, minutes, hours; he didn't care. He was jolted out of his reverie by a hand on his arm. Dom looked up to see Letty.

"Letty…I'm so sorry. For everything. Jasmine's not pregnant, but that's not the point. The point is that I should have stayed with you, instead of being weak…" Dom rambled.

"Dom." Letty said, interrupting him.

"No Letty. _Please_. I need you to understand how truly and deeply sorry I am. I know I don't deserve you, and I'm not expecting you to take me back. Just please believe me when I say I'm sorry," Dom said. He was now on his knees in front of Letty. More tears poured out of his eyes.

"Dom, I understand that you _are_ weak at times, we all are. It's a part of being human. I believe you when you say you're sorry," Letty said, looking into Dom's eyes. Dom collapsed into Letty, his head on her stomach, and cried. Mostly tears of happiness. 'There might be hope for us yet,' Dom thought. Letty lightly stroked his baldhead.

"I'm sorry too Dom," Letty said a little while later.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Dom asked.

"For not being strong, and for hurting myself instead of dealing, and kicking your ass as I should have," Letty said. Dom lightly caressed the bandage that was over Letty's wrist.

"I'll never give you reason to again," Dom promised.

"So…" Letty said after awhile.

"Yeah...listen Letty. I'm not expecting you to take me back, or anything like that. But I would like to at least gain your trust back," Dom said pleadingly.

"We'll see," Letty said. She fell asleep again a little while after that. Dom fell asleep in the chair, watching Letty.

He awoke with a sharp pain in his neck. He groaned and rubbed his hand over his neck.

"You can sleep over here," Letty said, still half asleep.

"Are you sure?" Dom asked.

"Yeah," Letty said, scooting over to make room for him. Dom collapsed on the bed and fell asleep once again.

Letty awoke around 10 the next morning, Dom's arms wrapped around her. It always amazed her how they could start on separate sides of the bed, and come together in the night.

She knew she shouldn't be ok with him touching her, but she couldn't help it. Letty had loved Dom since she was seventeen. She had fallen asleep in his arms everyday for years.

While Letty was pondering their relationship, Dom woke up.

"Morning," Dom said. It was then he realized his arms were around her. "Sorry," Dom said a little reluctantly.

"I'm going to go shower," Letty said getting up. She had to get out of the same room as Dom before she gave in completely and took him back.

Dom went upstairs to find Mia, Vince, Leon, and Jesse already in the kitchen eating breakfast. The room was tense until Mia broke the silence.

"So…." Mia said, not really knowing what to talk about.

"Hows she doin?" Vince asked roughly, his voice still scruffy from waking up.

"Better…I think. She's showering right now, then I think she wants to go to the garage," Dom said.

"But we can't let her do that. She's still healing," Mia said as she got out Letty's pills for the day.

"I know I am…but I gotta do something! I can't sit around and sleep all day," Letty said, walking in. Her hair was still wet from her shower, but it was up in a ponytail. She had on a pair of tight blue jeans and a green tank top.

"Fine. You can do reception or something. Maybe the books…" Mia said, smiling. She knew Letty hated to do that when a car was just waiting to be worked on.

"Fine. Whatever. I'll meet you guys down there," Letty said sighing.

"Uh…aren't you forgetting something?" Dom asked. Letty looked at him, venom in her eyes.

"No, I don't think so," Letty said through gritted teeth.

"Breakfast," Dom said plainly.

"Got it," Letty said grabbing a piece of toast.

"Good, eat it…now," Dom said. He was serious. Letty couldn't believe him! She could actually feel a blush of embarrassment and anger on her cheeks.

Letty took a bite and put it back down on the plate.

"There," Letty said, turning to leave. Dom was up from his seat in a split second, holding on to her arm. He pushed her down into a chair and turned it towards him as he crouched down in front of her.

"What's wrong Letty? Come on…why aren't you eating?" Dom said, trying to be as nice as possible. He knew he was already on thin ice from the toast.

"Dom…" Letty said. Dom looked at everyone else in the room, which promptly left.

"Letty, you need to eat. Your healing right now, you need energy and food," Dom said, looking into her eyes.

"I'm just fine. I'm healing better than expected," Letty said, sitting back in the chair.

"Come on, just some eggs and bacon?" Dom asked, pushing a plate towards her.

"No. No Dom," Letty said, almost on the verge of tears.

"Eat a little bit, just a little," Dom said picking up the fork. He scooped up some eggs and put them up to her lips. She opened her mouth after a moment.

"Ok, now some bacon," Dom said, picking up a strip. But Letty refused to eat that.

"I'll make a deal with you. I eat half, you eat half. Aight?" Dom asked. Dom tore it in half, holding a half up to her. She took it and slowly ate it, while Dom ate the whole piece at once. He had her eat a few more bites of egg.

"Why are you doing this?" Letty asked in between bites.

"Because I love you and I want you to be strong and healthy," Dom said, holding up another forkful.

"I'm done." Letty said, closing her mouth.

"Oh no your not" Dom said.

"I don't want anymore eggs," Letty said stubbornly.

"Fine. What do you want? You have to eat more than a few bites of egg and half a strip of bacon. It's not healthy. Letty, we need to get you back to your original self. No more throwing up what little you do eat," Dom said. Letty opened her mouth to protest, and then shut it, knowing he was right.

"I'm sorry…Michael said…too fat," Letty mumbled.

"Shhh, its ok Letty. The important thing is to get you better," Dom said, lightly stroking her hair.

"So, what do you want to eat then?" Dom asked after a little while.

"Uh…a bologna and cheese sandwich with the crust cut off, some carrots, sour cream and onion potato chips and a diet coke," Letty said.

"Now that's the Letty I know!" Dom said, getting up to make her food.

After Letty had eaten a lot of food, and Dom took a shower, they went to the garage. The guys were already there.

After Dom had made her eat, Letty really believed that he cared for her, and her trust began to come back.

"Letty?" Dom asked from the bottom of the stairs. Tonight was the night they were packing for race wars.

"Yeah?" Letty asked, coming down from their room.

"I'm going to get some dinner…wanna come?" Dom asked. Ever since Letty had tried to kill herself last month, Dom tried to be with her as much as possible. He wanted her to feel loved.

"Naw, I gotta finish packin, then I wanna go down to the garage and check out my baby, make sure she's runnin nines," Letty said.

"Are you sure? I mean, your not completely healed yet," Dom asked.

"I'll be fine! Don't worry about me!" Letty said. Sometimes she felt a little crowded by Dom.

"But I do worry. I love you," Dom said softly. Letty came down a couple of steps and gave him a hug.

"I love you too," Letty said. She hadn't said that to him in a long time, even though in her heart she knew it was true. Dom captured her lips in a kiss, which was cut short by Leon walking in.

"Damn! Get a room!" Leon said, flopping on the couch.

Dom mock growled at Leon, pecked Letty on the lips, and left the house, bound for Taco Bell. Leon saw Letty walk back up the stairs before he fell asleep. He was woken up by Letty shaking him.

"Come on lazy ass…aight, tell Dom I'ma goin to DT…" Letty said, "I'll be back when I'm done."

Leon heard her car drive off before drifting back to sleep. Leon awoke pissed off. Someone had turned on the TV.

"Can't a man get any sleep around here?" Leon asked groggily, sitting up.

"Yeah, but your not a man, so we don't hafta worry," Letty joked. She sat in Dom's lap watching Pitch Black and devouring tacos.

"Baby, be nice," Dom said, lightly kissing her shoulder up to her neck as Vince, Jesse, Mia, Hector, Edwin, and a whole bunch of other people walked in.

"What the hell?" Dom asked, his demeanor changing. He unraveled his arms from Letty and stood her up before standing up himself.

"Pre Race Wars Party!" Jesse called out before starting the music. Leon was already picking up women.

Mia went to go grab some beers for everyone from the fridge. Letty's head pounded as the music played on. She grabbed her keys and walked out the back door, telling Mia where she would be on the way out.

She drove to DT, not knowing where else to go, and worked on a Celica in the shop. Once under the hood she calmed and slipped into a frame of mind that only cars could put her in.

Back at the house, Dom noticed Letty wasn't around. He asked Mia, and she told him Letty had gone to DT, something about tomorrow being Race Wars.

Dom had originally planned on finding her, but he got roped into talking to different people and couldn't get away.

Letty drug herself home around 1 am, bone tired, but sated. People were still partying, but all she could think of was sleep. Her head hit the pillow and she was out.

Dom staggered in a few hours later, and fell asleep on the floor. He was too drunk to notice it wasn't the bed he lay on.

When the alarm went off at 6 the next morning, Dom groaned. He looked up to see Letty smiling down on him from the bed.

"Rough night?" Letty asked, laughing.

"Why are we waking up so damn early?" Dom asked.

"Cause you wanted to; so we could get a good spot," Letty said. Dom peeled himself off the floor and collapsed on the bed. " A few more hours won't hurt."

"Poor baby. Spent all that time of the floor," Letty teased. Dom buried his head in his pillow, trying to fall asleep. He felt a slight weight on his back, then hands kneading his sore shoulders. Letty was massaging the pain away, and his clothes at the same time. Just as Letty went to remove his now very tight pants, Vince opened the door.

"Ugh…come on guys. Get a move on! No hanky panky right now!" Vince said, his hand now covering his eyes.

Finally, Letty got Dom out of bed, into the shower, and then on the road. Vince complained all the way there about not being able to get a good enough spot because Dom wouldn't get up. He shut up when Dom compared him to a 3 year old.

Letty slept the whole way there, her head in Dom's lap. Though she hadn't gone to bed that late, she was still tired. Dom was beginning to worry about her.

Much to Vince's surprise, they got the same spot as every other year. The site had already been set up and everything. In a chair under the canopy sat Brian.

"Brian!" Mia said, jumping out of the car. She had driven Letty's when Letty got too tired.

"Mia Valencia Toretto!" Dom yelled as she embraced Brian. Letty awoke to his shouts. Mia would defy her brother this time; she wasn't leaving Brian again. Dom flew into a rage, throwing fists at Brian until Vince tried pulling him away. One arm was hindered, but the other continued to deliver blows.

Letty ran over and tried to grab Dom's arm. She was struck by his backward swing and she fell back. Everyone fell silent as Letty fell on her butt.

Spitting out the mouthful of blood, she stood up.

"Letty baby…I didn't mean to. You…" Dom said, turning to Brian.

"Dom. Stop," Letty said.

"But…Brian! He fucked us over big time and you know it!" Dom argued.

"Yeah, he did. But he also saved V's life," Letty said. She didn't really hold Brian responsible, at least not as much as Dom.

"How ya been Brian?" Vince asked, trying to break the ice.

"Been better, you" Brian wheezed out, holding his stomach.

"Same here," Vince answered.

"Come on Brian and Letty, let's get you cleaned up," Mia said, dragging them towards the trailer. She patched up Brian first, and had started on Letty when Dom walked in.

"I got it from here," Dom said. Mia and Brian left hand in hand, much to Dom's dislike.

"I really didn't mean to do this," Dom said, "I saw him, and I just got so angry."

"Dom, its gonna be ok. He's not undercover anymore. Hell, they were chasing him awhile back," Letty said.

"True…you know I would never intentionally hurt you right?" Dom asked.

"Yeah, your just gonna have to be a little more careful where you swing those things," Letty said cracking a smile. The rest of the day went off with out a hitch, and soon the team was getting ready for the party.

Letty had on another leather mini, a mesh shirt, and a black bra. She looked HOT, and all the guys knew it. 'Not matter what Dom says, I'm wearing this,' Letty thought to herself, looking in the mirror. She walked outside the trailer and over to Dom. She licked her lips, as she looked him up and down. He had on his Timbs, dark jeans, and a brown muscle tee. He was looking sizzling.

"Do we really have to go to the party?" Letty whispered huskily in Dom's ear from behind.

"I'm afraid so," Dom said, turning around. He looked Letty up and down appreciatively, "You know we gotta make an appearance baby."

"Hey Brian," Letty said, as Brian walked up.

"So, what you drivin these days?" Letty asked.

"Skyline…pretty sweet ride," Brian said. Gesturing back at the silver ride behind him.

"Ready to go babe?" Brian asked Mia as she walked up. Letty saw Dom's hands clench into fists. She sauntered up to him, licking her lips, and trying to diffuse the situation.

"Come on baby…" Letty said giving Dom a tug and giving her hips a generous swing. Dom stared at Letty's ass, walking after her.

"Thank you Letty," Brian said quietly, glad Dom wasn't gonna try hitting him anymore.

"Come on, I wanna dance," Mia whispered into Brian's ear, giving his ear a playful lick. Brian slid his hand into Mia's back pocket of her jeans, and her hand into his, and they walked off.

The team partied until the early hours of the morning. Letty and Dom had been grinding on the dance floor for hours, then retreated to a dark corner to make out.


End file.
